


Don't Apologize

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint Needs a Hug, Everyone Is An Asshole, M/M, Phil is an asshole, but then it gets better I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint fucked up the mission, he fucked it up pretty bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Clint fucks up on a mission, and Phil yells at him which prompts a full blown Anxiety attack Clint tries to hide from Phil

Clint had fucked up the mission, and he had fucked up bad. The Avengers had been on a call to save New York from Victor Doom and his doombots (fucking Fantastic Four and their vacations).

Everything had been going well until one of the doombots headed straight for the building that Clint was on. Clint had lined up the shot, but a unexpected sneeze wracked his body and the shot went way too wide.

The emp arrow that had been about to hit a doombots body ended up fling down to the ground where the rest of the Avengers were fighting and going off, throwing everyone off their feet.

Gasping, Clint felt his heartbeat go twice as fast as his friends and co-workers got hurt by his arrow, HIS arrow.  _O_ _h god I’ve fucked up, I’m the worst kind of person_

"What in the EVER LOVING FUCK was that Hawkeye?!" screamed practically everyone over his comm.

"I sneezed and the shot went wide!"

"You _sneezed and the shot went wide?!_ " screeched Natasha as she began to stand up, "You’re fucking paying for my dry cleaning _Barton_ " she hissed as Clint just nodded, feeling his heart thump heavily against his chest.

Clint tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down the battle wrapped up shortly thereafter, but he still felt too strung out as the team limped (besides Clint) into the briefing room.

Phil was the last person to enter the room and he immediately slammed his hands on the table, “What the FUCK was that Hawkeye”

_Oh god Phil is angry, he only calls me Hawkeye in the field or when he’s angry_

Clint swallowed, “I was aiming for a doombot and sneezed, causing my shot to go wide”

"No, your fucking sneeze almost killed half of my fucking ken Hawkeye. Jesus Christ Hawkeye, what the fuck is wrong with you? A fucking sneeze? Who the fuck gets taken down by a fucking sneeze -God I should take you off the team for that, but I can’t until the Fantastic Four get back so we can some backup"

Clint went ashen at Phil’s words and just nodded, feeling like he couldn’t breath he tuned out for the rest of the meeting.

The inside of his head was a mess. What Phil and the rest of the team had been cruel, but it was NOTHING to the shit that Clint was doing to himself because of it. It went on so long that Clint had worked himself into a full-on anxiety attack. His breathing was coming to quick, and his hands were shaking. Clint didn’t know what was happening and he just felt lost and freaked out.

”Meeting adjourned, go home and rest…”

Shooting up, Clint sprinted from the room and out of SHIELD base. He needed air, needed to get away.

"Barton! Where in the hell do you think you’re going?"

Spinning around,Clint caught sight of Phil’s face. The man looked ferocious and Clint just knew that Phil was gonna breakup with him. Not wanting to hear it, Clint whimpered and ran away and hid himself where Phil wouldn’t be able to find him.

Clint watched from a dark and dirty corner as Phillip ran past.

Sniffing,Clint curled himself into a ball and allowed himself to cry.

 

*******

It was late the next afternoon when Clint finally sneaked into Avengers tower after spending the night in the alleyway.

"Agent Barton has arrived" announced JARVIS over the intercom.

Startling, Clint tried to run back out when Phil and the rest of the Avengers burst out of the kitchen.

"Clint, no! Wait!" Phil shouted as he caught Clint by the arm.

Whimpering, Clint tried to pull away but was enveloped into Phil’s arms.

"Shh I’m sorry Clint, I was an ass, I’m so sorry..Shh, please"

Clint sniffed and let his body droop against Phil’s, “I screwed up”

Phil just shhed him, “You sneezed. It’s okay… No one is angry I promise”

Clint looked over Phil’s shoulder at the smiling Avengers and nodded.

He nodded and tucked his head back into Phil’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
